


Before the Otherness Came

by paceyjay



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceyjay/pseuds/paceyjay
Summary: Just a little coda to 10x11, in which Ian and Mickey discuss the motives behind Mickey's wedding planning.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Before the Otherness Came

**Author's Note:**

> _Just as it was, baby  
>  before the otherness came  
> and I knew its name  
> the love, the dark, the light, the shame._
> 
> -"As It Was," Hozier

Ian stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers, leaning back into the pillows propped against the wall. He snaked his fingers under Mickey’s t-shirt and traced circles over the small of his back as Mickey flipped through another wedding magazine, scribbling notes on the pages.

After watching him for a few moments, Ian cleared his throat as his fingers fiddled nervously with the hem of Mickey’s shirt. “Hey, Mick?”

“Yeah?” Mickey replied absently, not looking up.

Ian sat up, moving closer to him and intertwining their legs, hooking his ankle under Mickey’s knee, his toes burying themselves in the warmth under Mick’s thigh. “If we’re really doing all this wedding stuff because of Terry, that’s fine. And if you just want a big fancy wedding, that’s fine, too,” he said quickly, stumbling a bit over the words he’d thoroughly planned out in his head. “I don’t give a shit. I just want to know the real reason. Just be straight with me, and I’ll go along with whatever you want for whatever reason you give me.”

Mickey sighed and tossed the magazine to the side. He looked over at Ian with tired eyes. “I don’t know, man. I don’t fucking know why I want it. I don’t even know what the fuck I actually want. I just…” He scrubbed his hands over his face and let out a frustrated groan. “I just want everything to be fuckin’ normal, ya know? Everything for this one thing. This is what normal couples do, they plan their weddings and hire caterers and pick out fuckin’ flowers and chairs. So why can’t we have that?”

Ian stared back into Mickey’s wide eyes, and his heart broke just a little. “We can.”

“No, we can’t. Because we’re gay in the southside of Chicago, and because we ‘re broke as shit, and because my dad wants to fuckin’ kill me, and because businesses are fuckin’ homophobic, and we just aren’t meant to have normal shit go our way.”

“Fuck that. Mick, we can have whatever we want.” Ian’s hand rested gently on the back of Mickey’s neck. “And if what you want is a normal wedding, then we’ll make it work however we have to.”

Mickey offered him a crooked smile, looking as if at least a fraction of the weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Ian whispered, returning the smile. Mickey brought his hand up to cradle his face as they kissed, and Ian let himself linger on Mickey’s soft lips for a few moments, breathing him in before pulling away. “One more question, and again, no judgment: scale of 1 to 10, how much do you actually care about the cheetah-vari chairs or whatever the fuck they’re called?”

Mickey snorted, bumping his shoulder against Ian’s. “Fuck off. We both know the only seat that matters is the one I’ll be sittin’ on that night.”

“Mmm, so romantic. You plan on including face-sitting anecdotes in your vows?”

“Bitch, I’m a classy lady. Nothin’ kinkier than ass-eating in the vows, scout’s honor.”


End file.
